Fading Kindness
by Henry Anthony Courtler
Summary: The second installment in the Turning Heart series, Fading Kindness, continues one month after the events of Inner Cacophony. Fluttershy's reintegration with society does not go as planned. Will she fall to the darkness inside her, or triumph over it?


**Fading Kindness**

The sun shone brightly over Ponyville. The air was crisp and fresh, accompanied by a cooling breeze, perfect for an outside excursion. The day seemed perfectly tailored to welcome back the one pegasus that had not relished it in over a month.

Said pegasus was slowly making her way to the tree house library in the center of town, trying to enjoy the walk despite the various looks and glances everypony sent her way. Most were differing degrees of hate or mistrust, but a few of them were sympathetic.

Fluttershy held her head low, trying to remain, unnoticed amidst the crowd. Her initial joy of rejoining the populace had been snuffed out by their remembrance of her deeds the month prior. She herself wanted to believe they were all accidental, but time alone had made her acknowledge otherwise.

_'One of us wanted to do it'_, said the ever-present voice in her head, '_Looking back, I honestly don't remember who wanted what.'_

The voice had grown much less antagonistic in the time that Fluttershy had kept to herself. While it had been an awful experience, being mentally and emotionally tortured for days on end, it had all resolved itself. Misery turned to anger, anger turned to hate, hate turned to violence, and at the end of the day, Fluttershy felt much better.

Too bad the same couldn't be said for many of her animals. Former animals, that is.  
>Fluttershy remembered those days with a shiver, thankful that they were behind her. Clearing her head of those dark times, the yellow pegasus continued on her way to her friend Twilight's house. She was hoping to talk with her fellow Element in order to, at least she hoped; ease her way back into her normal life.<p>

Walking up to the door of the tree house, Fluttershy knocked on the door softly, hoping she would get the attention of the adorable doordragon while not disturbing Twilight.  
>Wait…doordragon? Was that how she really thought of Spike?<p>

_'I don't blame you. After all, the only things he ever seems to do is eat, sleep, get the door, and fetch a book or two. Oh, and write an incredibly short letter once a week. And, of course, fawn over Rarity like an idiot.'_ the voice explained nonchalantly.

"I…guess…" Fluttershy whispered as the topic of their discussion opened the door with a smile.

"Oh hey, Fluttershy", he greeted enthusiastically, "come on in."

The pegasus did so, following the dragon as he closed the door behind her and led her inside.

"We've all been worried about you," he continued, "Well, by we, I mean me, Rarity, Pinkie, Dash, Applejack and Twilight. Everypony else…not so much."

Fluttershy's head dipped lower at Spike's addendum.

"TWILIGHT!" he yelled, completely oblivious to the pegasus' shame.

The unicorn in question came down from the library's loft, a smile gracing her face as she saw her timid friend in the middle of the first floor.

"Fluttershy!" she exclaimed happily, "I missed you!"

"I…missed you too," the pegasus replied quietly in her usually meek voice.

Fluttershy's increased shyness did not go unnoticed by her friend, who trotted over and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"How have you been?" Twilight asked, "Last time I saw you, you were running away from a park-wide bonfire."

Twilight's smile faded away quickly as she notice Fluttershy's flinch at the mention of her fright-induced disaster the month prior. The unicorn took her hoof off her friend's shoulder and looked at the floor.

"It's not your fault, Fluttershy," Twilight said softly, "If anything, it's mine. I startled you while trying to make a bigger fire. It's me who should be ashamed."

Twilight looked out the window.

"If only everypony else could see that…" she whispered quietly to herself, a sad expression almost plastered on her face.

Looking back at Fluttershy, she put another smile on her face.

"But let's not dwell on the past. Tea?"

Fluttershy sat down at the closest table to the kitchen as Twilight went to prepare their drinks, leaving her friend alone to her thoughts. And, unknowingly, _Her_.

As Fluttershy watched Twilight ready their tea, she couldn't help but reflect on her friend's studious nature.

_'Oh yes, Egghead Twilight.' _ _She_ said sarcastically, the false joy she felt at seeing Twilight dripping with indifference.

"That's not nice…" Fluttershy whispered, surprising herself at her lack of passion in defense of her friend.

_'Oh come now, you and I both know it's true. All she does is stay in her library and read until her eyes fall out. Sure, she comes out ONCE in a while, but let's face it: even Rarity, in her petty fashion obsessed lifestyle, gets out more often than "Celestia's personal student" over there.'_  
>"I guess you're right…" Fluttershy whispered again.<p>

Twilight trotted over to the table, breaking Fluttershy's train of thought. She brought with her two cups of steaming hot green leaf tea, which she set down in front of herself and her guest. The two mares sat in silence, the occasional sipping of their tea the only sound that broke the quiet. Even Spike, forgotten to the two, did nothing to break the momentary peace.

The tension in the air and each of the ponies began to dissipate as the hot beverages relaxed them through its calming taste and soothing warmth. However, it could not last, as Fluttershy's thoughts again recollected themselves, reminding her about her friend's egg-headedness. The tension responded in kind, becoming slowly more palpable and less bearable, Fluttershy began to shift in her seat. Her nerves set themselves on edge, and she became increasingly disturbed. So much so, that when Twilight spoke again, she had Fluttershy's immediate and riveted attention.

"Fluttershy…we've all been concerned about you. In retrospect, you WERE awfully jittery that day. Would you mind telling me about what had you so on edge?"

"Oh, I'd rather not…" Fluttershy whispered, trying desperately to avoid the discussing the situation.

"Please, Fluttershy. I'm your friend, and friends help each other. I want to help you."  
><em>'Oh yes, "help". As in, undo the damage she caused. Why not, oblige her. It'll shut her up for a while.'<em>

Fluttershy took a deep breath, shakily exhaling as she allowed her previous emotions to flood her mind, the mind-breaking, soul-shattering remembrances barely remaining under her control. Remembrances of a very special day, one month ago. Her birthday, as it happened.

"It started a while ago," Fluttershy began. "It wasn't too long after we defeated Discord. I was horrified at the pony I had become for that time, and even though I tried to bury those memories, they kept coming back.

"I could never forget, no matter how badly I wanted to. It seemed like little pieces of _that_ Fluttershy were following me, torturing me…" The pegasus began to cry. Unbeknownst to her friend, however, the tears were largely hollow, more akin to an instinctive reaction than being forced by true emotion.

"Last month, so many bad things happened. The memories were sharper than ever, and I let them get to me. I hurt so many animals, so many ponies. It could have been avoided, maybe, but nopony cared enough to remember…to remember…"

"Remember what, Fluttershy?"

"…my BIRTHDAY!" the pegasus screamed, the tears that came from her eyes flowing faster, now being propelled by a single emotion: despair.

"Nopony cared!" she screamed again, "Maybe…maybe I should stop caring…"

Fluttershy sat in her chair, choking back the torrent of negativity that threatened to engulf her yet again. She held it back long enough to feel a hoof being placed on her shoulder, upon which time it receded by itself.

"Thank you for your time, Twilight," the pegasus whispered, "I'll be going now…"  
>And she was gone before Twilight could have another thought.<p>

Twilight sighed, now even more concerned for her friend's mental stability than she had been previously.

'Well, that didn't go as I'd planned…' she thought, 'Maybe coming home to find the Element of Kindness cracked and blackened was a bigger issue than I thought…'

"Spike, take a letter."

**(V) (;,,;) (V)**

**~Line Break~**

"Lunch time!" Fluttershy called as she poured out feed for the various animals in her cottage, "Who's hungry? Plenty for everypony."

Watching the rapid pace at which the animals ate, Fluttershy tried to get them to slow down.

"Slow down, sweetie," she said, but the animals kept on eating, with barely a pause to acknowledge her.

A single mouse jumped through the air, snatching the box of feed away from her. Upon landing, it proceeded to turn the box upside down and empty the contents into its mouth, but Fluttershy stopped him before he ate too much. She giggled loudly. The antics never ceased to amuse her.

Her attention was brought to a loud, repeated thumping on the ground. Fluttershy turned to see Angel in front of his bowl, waiting to be fed. Ever since he had returned, Fluttershy had done anything to make up for the way she had acted the month before, but made him even more spoiled in the process. He was almost impossible to please.

"Here you go, Angel Bunny," the caring pegasus cooed, pouring a generous helping of food into Angel's waiting dish.

The self-centered rabbit did not eat the food generously given to him, however. Instead, he kicked the bowl up in the air, causing it to land on Fluttershy's head, and crossed his arms in defiance.

"Okay, mister picky pants, you win," Fluttershy conceded, bringing down a bowl of fresh lettuce, carrots, apples, and cucumbers.  
>"Carrots, lettuce and apples, yum, yum, yum!" she told him as he sniffed the contents of the bowl.<p>

"What?" the pegasus asked as Angel picked up a cucumber slice and held it to his mouth, pretending to turn green and die. He even produced a flower to hold on his stomach.

"But then, what will you eat?" Fluttershy asked.

Angel smiled and darted away, bringing back a cookbook that had been opened to a rather fanciful item, labeled "Fruit and Veggie Extravagansalad". As he pointed to it, Fluttershy shook her head.  
>"I'm not sure I can even make that…"<p>

Angel slapped his paw against the picture a few more times, making his owner hesitate.

"Well, I don't want you to starve…"she whispered. "Oh, are you sure I can't tempt you with a nice crispy piece of-"

She was cut off by Angel's slap across her face, and was prevented from shouting by the cookbook being shoved in her face. She sighed and started to read the instructions.

"I'll make your special recipe…"

**(V) (;,,;) (V)**

**~Snack Break~**

_'Remind me, why do you do this again?'_

"So Angel won't go hungry."

_'You're kidding, right? If anything, I think that little piece of meat isn't worth the dirt he's standing on or the air he breathes.'_

"I was very mean to Angel, and he deserves better than that."

_'Ugh, and by "better", you mean "over the top". I can't bear to talk to you right now. I'll be back when you're not being a total doormat to that trash of an animal.'_

Fluttershy turned her attention back to the task at hand: shopping.

"Hmm, let's see…" she said, pulling out a list of items, some of which she, thankfully, already had. She put her hoof on one of the unchecked items near the bottom. "Asparagus."

She walked over to the Asparagus stand, waiting patiently in line until it was her turn. However, as she was about to pick up a cluster of green stalks, a unicorn cut in front of her and took the piece Fluttershy had been about to take.

"Excuse me, um— I think you just stepped in front of me…" Fluttershy whispered, going completely unnoticed by the unicorn.

"Excuse me, I think you made a mistake you see I was actually here first and—"

"Sorry; didn't notice you there," the unicorn called over her shoulder, her lack of caring apparent in her voice.

"I know…" Fluttershy whispered to herself, snapping her attention back to the asparagus vendor upon hearing the chuckling of an old stallion.

"Oh, pardon me sir," Fluttershy said quietly to him.

"Oh, err, yes, what is it?" he replied, bringing an ear trumpet up to his head in order to hear better.

"I think you just cut in front of me," she told him, hoping she wasn't being too rude.

"A cut of celery?" he asked, blatantly oblivious to what she had really said. "But this is an asparagus stand!"  
>"I said, I think you just cut in front of me," Fluttershy repeated, walking around the stallion in order to talk directly into his ear trumpet.<p>

"Oh no need, dearie, I'm already in front!" he answered, the pegasus' efforts having been in vain.  
>"I noticed…" she again whispered irritated to herself, starting to feel cheated of her groceries.<p>

"..and I was like, oh well," said the first of two teenage ponies who rose out of nowhere, possibly simply being put to stop Fluttershy from getting her fair pieces of asparagus.

"Hey!" she interjected, irritation mounting to slight anger.

"Could you mind moving back? You're in my personal space," the same pony replied in manner that made the unicorn seem friendly.

Fluttershy looked at the ground, trying to find where the pony's "personal space" ended. Confident she had found the exact border, she drew her right hoof back a bit.

"But—"

"Seriously?" the other teenager cut her off. "Do you need your asparagus so badly? Get a life."

"Oh, okay…there's no rush…" Fluttershy backed off, any anger now dissipated, but left her feeling slightly empty.

"Fluttershy!" a familiar voice called, "You mustn't let them treat you that way!"

The pegasus looked up to her friends Rarity and Pinkie Pie walk up to her. Instead of greeting them back, she turned her head away. She was filled with a slight feeling of happiness at seeing her friends so concerned for her, but still felt a feeling of emptiness inside herself.

"Oh, it's…it's really no big deal…"

"It's bigger than big! It's double big!" Pinkie exclaimed. "You are a pony with a problem!"  
>"What problem?"<p>

Pinkie and Rarity shared a look at each other before Pinkie Pie moved Fluttershy directly in front of her. Immediately, Pinkie rushed by Fluttershy, knocking her onto the ground.

"Oh, go right ahead Pinkie Pie, you first." Fluttershy felt a little hurt at her friend's rough treatment of her, and was hurt slightly more when Pinkie poked her in the head.

"Right there! THAT'S the problem!" Pinkie said in between pokes.

"You've got to stop being SUCH a doormat," Rarity continued.

Fluttershy jumped up at the comment, a look of worry on her face.

"A doormat?"

"A pushover, darling," the white unicorn explained. "You've got to stand up for yourself. Promise us!"

"Okay, I promise…" Fluttershy whispered before walking back to the stand, praying to Celestia that she would get the last pieces of asparagus before anypony else.

"Oh good!" she exclaimed upon seeing the last bundle placed dead center on the counter, seemingly waiting for her…

…until a very nerdy-looking stallion totted by, grabbing the asparagus and depositing one bit on the counter.

"Oh that's okay, I don't mind…"

Time seemed to freeze for just an instant.

_'You've. Got. To. Be. BUCKING. KIDDING. ME. Are you really going to let some stupid little nerd take what's rightfully yours? Never mind, I don't want you to answer that.'_

"Watch and learn," Rarity said, dashing by the stunned pegasus.

"Hold it right there, mister small and handsome," she ordered, catching the nerd's attention, albeit confusedly.

"Uh, who, me?" he asked, unsure if the compliments were really being directed towards him.  
>"Oh of course you!" Rarity said, seductively batting her eyelashes several times, "Nopony ever called you handsome before?"<p>

"Uh, that'd be a big no," he replied, the answer completely expected.

"Oh, well, they should!" the posh unicorn exclaimed, putting her hoof against her chest dramatically, "How about flexing some of those muscles for me?" She grabbed his hoof as she asked her question, making him swoon.

The stallion tried to flex, but all he succeeded in doing was make the fact that he had next to no strength painfully obvious. Of course, for the sake of getting what she wanted, Rarity played along, gasping as a small, almost imperceptible lump appeared on the nerd's arm.

"Oh my heavens!" she gasped, then lidded her eyes seductively; "Do you think a strong, handsome stallion, such as yourself, could give my friend the last asparagus?"

As she levitated the vegetable out of the stallion's saddlebag, depositing a bit in its place, he stuttered and blushed, finally letting out a sound that could be regarded as an acceptance.

Rarity trotted back over to Pinkie and Fluttershy, depositing the asparagus in the latter's saddlebag.

"See? That's not so hard now is it?" she asked, visibly proud of her accomplishment.

"I…guess not…" Fluttershy said as Rarity levitated her shopping list out of her bag.

"Alright then! What else is on your list?"

"Let's see…I also need tomatoes." she muttered quietly remembering the order of items she needed.

**(V) (;,,;) (V)**

**~Line Break~**

Fluttershy used her wing to gently scoop three tomatoes into her bag, depositing one bit in their place.

"Here you go," she said, turning to leave.

"Ahem, that'll be two bits, not one," the clerk pointed out.

"Oh— but last week it was only one bit." Fluttershy meekly argued.

"That was then, this is now." the clerk said with a frown of impatience.

"Oh, okay, I don't want to argue about it…" Fluttershy deposited another bit on the counter, leaving the clerk with a smug expression.

Pinkie Pie had enough of the hassling and approached the vendor with a determined look on her face, clear intention of righting the wrong doing happening to her friend.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pinkie asked loudly, jumping into the vendor's face.

"Minding my own business, maybe you should try it!" she replied angrily.

"Two bits for tomatoes is outrageous! One bit is the right price!" the party pony pulled back a bit towards her

"I say it's two bits." The bit was pulled back to the vendor.

"One bit." Pinkie said in flat tone, again pulling the bit back to her.

"Two bits." Pointing at the current sign that said two bits.

"One bit." Holding up a slightly worn one bit sign.

"Two bits!" the vendor shouted heatedly, pulling back the extra bit.

"One bit!" Pinkie yelled back with equal vigor, taking back the bit.

"Two bits!" the bit was yet again dragged back towards the vendor.

"Two bits!" yelled Pinkie Pie, moving the bit while staying on the vendor's side.

"One bit!" the vendor screamed, pushing the extra bit back to Pinkie.

"Two bits!" she screamed, pushing the bit back towards the vendor.

"One bit!" insisted the vendor.

"I insist! It's two bits or nothing!" Pinkie flipped upside down while pushing the bit back.

"One bit and that's my final offer!" the vendor yelled.

"Have it your way; one bit it is!" Pinkie took back the bit that had been fought over, leaving the salespony with one. She dashed away with Fluttershy, who had been watching, following suit.  
>The clerk was just about to pick up her bit when she stopped and stood up straight, a single thought running through her head.<p>

Pugs Puggle'd.

The three friends walked away, the more outgoing two of the three laughing at Pinkie's trickery.

"See?" said pony asked her timid companion, "Asserting yourself can be fun!"

"I guess you're right," she replied.

"So Fluttershy," Rarity began to ask, "You feel like giving it a try?"

"Um, okay," she said.

As the group of three approached the cherry stand, Fluttershy froze at the sight of a single one left.

"I need that cheery," she whispered before she dashed ahead, trying to ensure she got it before anypony else did.

"Boy, am I glad you have one cherry left," she told the stern-looking sales stallion, "You see, I'm making a special meal for my bunny Angel, he's a very picky eater, and the recipe calls for a cherry on top." She used her wing to open up her saddlebag, taking one bit out and placing it on the counter, "Here you go."

"Sooooo," the stallion started. "You say you need this cherry 'very badly'."

"Oh yes," Fluttershy replied, leaning her head forward, "I'm desperate for it!"

"Then it'll be ten bits!" he announced arrogantly.

Fluttershy, as well as Pinkie and Rarity, gasped at the increased price. Two bits for three tomatoes, fine, but TEN for a SINGLE CHERRY! The pegasus glanced at her friends, who made "go on" movements, but did nothing else, hoping their timid compatriot could pull up some measure of courage.

Fluttershy glared momentarily. She would NOT be denied her cherry, and she sure as Luna's Moon would NOT pay ten bits for it. Or so help her, this conceited stallion would get a flankwhooping so intense…

_'That's my mare!'_

"Oh hey there, mister handsome," Fluttershy began, hoping to seduce the stallion like Rarity had, "I know you wanna do the right thing, because you're _so _handsome and strong and big, handsome and strong guys are nice to everypony, _right_?"

_'That…was not right. At all. So…smile and hope for the best, I guess.'_

Fluttershy did so, holding as wide a smile as she could, trying to appear extra cute in order to make up for her awful attempt at flattery.

The staring contest went on for a few seconds, smile meeting glare in an epic—

"Ten bits for the cherry."  
>Fluttershy's smile dropped, and she looked back at her friends, who continued to give her "go on" motions.<p>

"Ten bits for one cherry is outrageous! I insist on paying you…elven bits!

"Eleven bits?"

"Err, I mean, nine bits!"

"Now wait a minute…"

Pinkie and Rarity looked at each other, clearly confused by this approach.

"Okay, twelve bits! That's my final offer!"

The two bystander ponies each had their own reaction: Rarity facehoofed, while Pinkie proceeded to shove her head into the ground and begun piling as much dirt on it as equinely possible.

_'Oh sweet Luna, you're TERRIBLE at this! Just let me out so I can get you what you want! I swear, ten seconds! I can't bear to watch this go on any more! Just give me ten seconds! Please, I BEG you, LET ME FIX THIS!'_

"I think you're confused…"

"It's twelve bits, take it or leave it!"

"Okay, I'll take it!"

Fluttershy was about to mouth over her entire bag of bits when she felt her head pulled back by a shining blue glow.

"Don't give him your money!" Pinkie exclaimed as Rarity dragged Fluttershy away by the tail. "One cherry is not worth twelve bits!"

_'For once, I agree with Pinkie. DO NOT pay twelve bits for that cherry.'_

"But…I was only doing what you did!" Fluttershy said.

Rarity let go of her friend's tail in order to speak.

"It was a valiant effort, but you should refuse to give him your business, and just walk away."

"But, I can't let Angel starve! He won't eat it unless I make it just right!" She stood up and put one her best brave face, "I need that cherry no matter what it costs!"

She flew rapidly back towards the stand, but stopped when she heard:

"In that case, twenty bits!"

"TWENTY!" Fluttershy exclaimed, "Oh, but, I don't have that much…"

"Then why're you wasting my time?"

"I'll give you two bits for that cherry." A unicorn offered as she walked by, depositing the two promised bits on the counter.

"Sold!" the stallkeeper said, before turning his attention back to Fluttershy, "Eh, tough break kid. Next time, don't be such a doormat."

Fluttershy hung her head before walking back home. If she couldn't get the cherry, she would just have to hope for the best.

**(V) (;,,;) (V)**

**~Line Break~**

Angel tied his napkin around his neck as his owner brought him his meal. He had had this coming for far too long now!

"Ta-da!" she said. "Here you go Angel!"

The rabbit was about to eat it in one go, but stopped when his keeper continued.

"Sorry there's no cherry on top, but the rest of it is exactly how you wanted it!"

Angel frowned and pulled up his cookbook, rapidly lowering and raising it in front of his lunch. Upon verifying there was in fact no cherry, when the recipe had clearly called for one, his eyes narrowed.

"Angel?"

Fluttershy's dish was thrown out the door, followed by the chef herself, who collided with her mailbox, sending all the letters flying as she landed in front of her door.

"Look at me," she whispered, "I really am a doormat…"

She felt a particularly heavy letter fall on her head. Taking it off, she found out it was in fact a pamphlet. Opening it, causing a Minotaur cutout to protrude from the paper, she began to read.

"The incredible Iron Will turns doormats into dynamos! Assertiveness seminar today, Hedge Maze Centre!"

Fluttershy stood up and glared at the sky.

"As Celestia as my witness, I'm never going to be a pushover again!"

As she took off towards Canterlot, _She_ began to speak again.

_'Go get 'em, pony! Show them what Fluttershy can really do! Heh, maybe after this, we'll have to call you Flutter, because you won't be shy anymore!'_

Fluttershy smiled none-too-kindly, accelerating in anticipation of becoming a newer, better Fluttershy.

"Oh yes, I'll learn to be strong. Nopony will mess with New Fluttershy! I'll take what I want, when I want! And nopony better get in my way!"

Fluttershy ignored her other half's praise, focusing only on the strange feeling growing inside of her that seemed to get bigger every time she made a declaration akin to her previous one.

Whatever it was, she liked it.

**(V) (;,,;) (V)**

**~Line Break~**

When she had arrived at the Maze Centre, Fluttershy's initial gung-ho attitude evaporated. She shyly walked inside, flinching and tiptoeing past the goats at the entrance to the seminar. Walking around the crowd, she tried to find a front row stand. 

"Oh, uh, mrgh, excuse me!" she whispered, trying to maneuver in between everypony in the front. She tried to squeeze in where she thought was an open spot, but found out the hard way it was not, landing in the very back of the assembly, where she could hardly see anything.

The speakers started pounding, playing the easily recognizable, and popular, Eye of the Tiger. Goats bleated messages to each other, using smoke machines and spotlights for dramatic effect. A caped figure rose up from the stage, revealed to be a Minotaur after a goat grabbed its cape off.

The smoke cleared, revealing none other than Iron Will himself, who proceeded to exhibit his muscular build via a multitude of punches. The showponyship of the action was well received, loud stomps sounding in approval. Iron Will kissed both his biceps before putting his arms behind his back and beginning his speech.

"Welcome friends!" he began, walking back and forth across the stage, "My name is Iron Will, and today is the first day of your new life!" Iron Will spun his arm around in a circle before bringing it to his ear, "I wanna hear you stomp if you're tired of being of being a pushover!"

Loud stomping and cheering ensued. Fluttershy began jumping up to see the Minotaur onstage, but couldn't see over everypony's heads. The Minotaur began to rapidly sidestep his way across the stage.

"Stomp if you're tired of being a doormat!"

More stomping and cheering. And again, sidestepping back across the stage.

"Stomp if you wanna pay nothing for this seminar!"

The stomping and cheering began to sound for a third time, but died down and quickly turned to confusion, then laughter.

Iron Will walked back to the center of the stage before leering at everypony, causing all sounds from the crowd to stop almost immediately and, more impressively, simultaneously.

"That's no joke, friends," Iron Will assured, "Iron Will is so confident that you will be one hundred percent satisfied with Iron Will assertiveness techniques, that if you are not one hundred percent satisfied, you. Pay. NOTHING!

"But I pity the fool that doubts Iron Will's method's!" He then pressed his head against one of the stallions' in the front row, glaring at him, "You don't doubt me, do you?"

"Uh, no, uh-uh, no sir…" the stallion said, shaking his head nervously.

Iron Will backed off, standing on the heads of two of his goats.

"And that, my friends," he said, "is your first lesson: Don't be shy, look 'em in the eye!"

Approving mutter started rippling throughout the crowd, and Fluttershy smiled. Already she was learning!

"Now, to demonstrate that Iron Will's techniques will work for anypony, I'm going to need a VOLUNTEER!"

Fluttershy's happiness disappeared immediately, and she shrunk down and covered her head with her hooves, hoping not to be noticed among the sea of raised hooves the congregation had created.

Three goats began sifting through the crowd, trying to find the right volunteer for Iron Will's demonstration. A white goat stumbled upon Fluttershy, bleating into his headset. The goat next to Iron Will whispered into his ear, and the Minotaur pointed at the back of the crowd.

"You, in the back row!"

The sea of ponies parted, revealing Fluttershy, who quickly realized everypony's attention was directed onto her.

"Who, me?" the shy pegasus asked timidly while pointing at herself.

"Yes, you! Iron Will wants you on stage." he demanded.

Fluttershy gulped.

"Uh, well…" she stuttered, having seconds thought about complying.

"NOW!" he bellowed from the stage, his impatience clear on his face.

"Okay…"she whispered, trotting around the crowd.

No sooner than she had made it to the stage, than a goat got in her way. Irritation flared within her, but it was paltry compared to her nervousness. She tried to move around him, but he jumped in her way again.

"Whoa, he's blocking your path!" Iron Will said, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Um, politely walk around him?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"No…"

"Gingerly tiptoe around him?" she suggested, standing on her tippy-hooves to prove her idea.

"Noooo." Iron Will nearly moaned in agony at the embarrassment the pegasus was putting herself though.

"Go back home and try again tomorrow?" Fluttershy suggested meekly.

"NO! When somepony tries to block, show them THAT YOU ROCK! "He bellowed, shouting the last part with clear emphasize on what she needed to do.

Iron Will flicked Fluttershy's flank, the surprisingly large amount of force behind it knocking her into the goat in front of her, causing it in turn to fall on its back.

"Oh, sorry," Fluttershy apologized.

"Don't be sorry! Be assertive!" Iron Will shouted, "Never apologize, when you can criticize! Ahem…"

The minotaur stood directly over his assistant.

"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" he shouted, "Now, you try."

Fluttershy looked at the pitiful creature on the ground in front of her for a moment, before finally willing up something to say.

"Uh," she started, before putting on a stern face, "Next time, get out of the way, before I bump into you, 'cause…I…totally won't be sorry when I do!" At this last part, she put as much malice into her voice as she could, which wasn't much, but still, it was there.

Iron Will could only see bits.

"YOU SEE EVERYPONY! If my techniques can work for this shy pony, they can work for ANYPONY!"

Fluttershy looked around as Iron Will held her up by her left hoof. As the fireworks went off, she felt something spark inside her, along with the return of that strange feeling.

Fluttershy did not return home until late that night, as she stayed for personal tutoring with Iron Will. When she did return, many of her animals shied away from her. Something was wrong with her. She did not greet any of her animals; she just went to bed and curled up. She remained conscious for a good half hour, relishing in the strange feeling inside her and how the surrounding darkness seemed to amplify it.

**(V) (;,,;) (V)**

**~Line Break~**

A loud _CRACK_ resonated through the library, waking Twilight from her peaceful dreams. She rubbed her eyes of the last dredges of sleepiness, the majority of it having been wiped away by the disturbing sound that seemed to come from…downstairs?

She got out of the warm comfort of her bed and trotted down the stairs to the lower level of the library, lighting the candle on the table she kept for late night studies. What she saw troubled her deeply.

The Element of Kindness now had two large cracks in it, the "wings" now almost completely black, and the center beginning to turn grey.

'What's happening? What's wrong with the Element? Does it have anything to do with Fluttershy?'

Shaking her head, Twilight resolved to discuss the matter with the pegasus when she next saw her. Heading back upstairs, Twilight climbed back into her bed, looking across Ponyville to see the faintest part of Fluttershy's cottage.  
>Suddenly, a shock ran through Twilight, causing her to turn away from the window. When she tried to look back, she received the shock again.<p>

Yes, something was definitely wrong.

**(V) (;,,;) (V)**

**~Line Break~**

"Okay," Fluttershy said to herself, "I feel good. I'm ready to 'attack the day', as Iron Will says."  
>Trotting outside, she noticed the town gardener drowning her flowers in water.<br>"Excuse me, Mr. Greenhooves," she called, "but I think you might be over-watering my petunias…again…"

"Let the professional handle it," he said, ignoring the pegasus and humming as the hose continued to pump out more water than was needed.

Fluttershy started to walk away, but then remembered Iron Will's advice. She tried to protest, but had a better idea. A MUCH better idea.

"Treat me like a pushover, and you'll get the once over," she whispered.

Placing her hoof on the hose, she stopped the flow of water, causing it to back up and inflate the hose. When Greenhooves brought the nozzle to his face to inspect the curious dysfunction, Fluttershy let the water go, causing Greenhooves to become soaked from head to toe. He sputtered and backed up, turning around to come face to face with a very irate Fluttershy.

"Well, perhaps that _IS_ enough water…"

"Thank you," Fluttershy replied, walking away until she was sure she could no longer be seen.  
>Once out of sight, she let out a joyful squeal and felt a little shock go through her, causing her to jump up on her hind legs.<p>

"I can't believe it worked!" she exclaimed, walking towards Ponyville in order to show Rarity and Pinkie New Fluttershy.

**(V) (;,,;) (V)**

**~Line Break~**

"Showpony business is tough," a garbagepony complained.

"Go ahead," her partner encouraged, "Try one of your jokes out on me. I laugh at everything."

"Okay, okay. A donkey and a mule are stuck on a desert island…"

Fluttershy approached the bridge the two mares were conversing on, clearing her throat loudly to get their attention.

"Excuse me, would you mind moving your carts so I can pass?" she asked.

"Yeah yeah, in a minute I just wanna finish up this story," the first mare replied, slightly annoyed. She immediately went back to telling her joke.

Fluttershy waited a moment, anger building up inside her.

"AHEM, can you move? You're blocking my path."

"Yeah yeah, in a minute."

Fluttershy's eyes narrowed as the pony went right back to telling her 'story', angry that these two mares did not do as she asked. Who did they think they were?

"When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock!" she whispered, trotting up to the garbage carriages before bucking them into the air, spilling the contents all over the two mares.  
>"Ugh, easy does it, lady," the first whined, "We're moving, okay?"<p>

"Good."

Fluttershy had just crossed over the bridge when she felt a shock, similar to the one just after she had sprayed Greenhooves, but slightly stronger, ripple through her body. She planted her hooves on the ground, smiling as the shock made her feel so ALIVE. It lasted for two seconds, no more, and then the pegasus continued on her way.

**(V) (;,,;) (V)**

**~Line Break~**

Upon arriving at Sugarcube Corner, Fluttershy gasped at the length of the line. Oh, well, fair is fair. She would just have to wait her turn.

"Who's next, please, and what can I get for you?" Pinkie called.

Fluttershy felt a tapping on her shoulder, and when she turned around to see who it was; a blue pony dashed ahead of her and knocked her back, effectively cutting Fluttershy in line.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fluttershy asked angrily, "Didn't you see me?"

"Uh, I guess. Maybe." The mare responded half-heartedly.

"Maybe? Maybes are for babies!" she shouted angrily, eyes crossed in irritation.  
>The irked pegasus, spun the pony in front of her around several time, eventually coming face-to-face with her.<p>

"Now go to the back of the line where you belong!" she growled.

The pony did so, and the entire line followed suit as Fluttershy sent a death glare to everypony in front of her.

"Heeeeeyyy, look at you!" Pinkie said.

"Oh, your attitude is so feisty, it's fabulous!" Rarity added.

Fluttershy again felt a shock ripple through her, and successful managed to diffuse it by flying in front of the counter. She didn't want her friends to think something was wrong with her.

"It looks like that monster's workshop really paid off!" Pinkie commented, slightly irritating her formerly timid friend.

"Iron Will's not a monster; he's a Minotaur, and a true inspiration." Fluttershy corrected, "His techniques really work!"

"Well, they've certainly made a difference in the way you carry yourself." Rarity commented, "You truly are a whole new Fluttershy!"

"Yes I am. And New Fluttershy feels pretty stoked about New Fluttershy!"

"Well, Old Pinkie Pie feels really proud of New Fluttershy!" The pink pony went underneath the counter and grabbed a bowl of pink drink, "Proud as Pink Punch! Want some?"

The party mare immediately giggled before falling on the floor, laughing. Unknown to her, Fluttershy had a piece of "advice" regarding this situation as well.

"You laugh at me, I wrath at you!"

The pegasus flipped the bowl over the counter, causing it to land on Pinkie's head, drenching her with her own drink. She then walked out the door, causing all the ponies in front of the store to run away from her.

"Bye girls!" she called.

Flying out of the door, Fluttershy waved her hoof in the air.

"What a day! Taxi!"

At her calling, a stallion-drawn carriage pulled up in front of Sugarcube Corner. But before she could get on it, a stallion happily jumped up and took her place.

"Oh no you don't!" Fluttershy growled, "Cut in line, I'll take what's mine!"

The pegasus launched herself at the stallion in the carriage, and proceeded to beat him up quite harshly before knocking him off, making him land in front of Pinkie Pie and Rarity, who had come out of the store in order to watch Fluttershy's new assertiveness techniques at work. Needless to say, they were shocked at her rough treatment of the stallion.

"Nopony pushes New Fluttershy around!" said pony shouted, "NOPONY!"

The stallion pulling the cart was frightened severely by this brutal mare, and dashed off, hoping to get her to her destination before she hurt him, too.

Fluttershy grinned evilly as another shock passed through her, this one much stronger than the rest, even combined. She was beginning to love the feeling even more than she had at first. Something was stirring inside her in response, just out of her mental reach, but there all the same.  
>She couldn't wait to get her hooves on it, whatever it was.<p>

**(V) (;,,;) (V)**

**~Line Break~**

Late that night, Twilight heard a knocking at her door. Blinking her eyes, she brought her head up from the book she had been so engrossed in. Slowly getting up, she walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Fluttershy standing impatiently, her hoof tapping repeatedly, a scowl on her face.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight asked, "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

Her friend ignored her, walking inside and shoving her off to the side.

"What do you think you're doing?" Twilight asked nervously, suspecting the change in Fluttershy was in fact linked to the damage the Element of Kindness had received.

Her not-so-shy friend looked her dead in the eye, a soul-piercing look known only as 'The Stare' appearing on her face.

"Actually, Twilight" Fluttershy said, "The question should be, what are YOU doing? And the answer is: you're going to help me. Or should I say, Mare Do Well is going to help me. Now, go get your costume. There's a lot of bits to steal, and I haven't got all night."

Twilight's mind had already gone blank, her existence now putty in Fluttershy's hoof. When she woke up the next morning, she only wondered how she had gotten from her study table to her bed.

**(V) (;,,;) (V)**

**~Line Break~**

Fluttershy stood in front of her mirror, smiling at herself as she thought of last night's success. Now she had all the bits she needed to pay Iron Will, and wouldn't have to spend any of her own.

"You've got this, New Fluttershy! This day is yours! And nopony is going to take it away from you!"  
>She looked over to her animals, who looked back at her in various states of concern and worry.<p>

"Am I RIGHT?" she yelled, her volume possibly matching the Royal Canterlot Voice.

"Right!" she stated, walking out the front door only to find excessive amounts of mail in her mailbox.  
>"What!" she yelled. "He's delivered the wrong mail, again!"<p>

She turned her head, looking for the mailpony, flying over to him when she saw him attempt to place a bundle of letters into a birdhouse.

"And New Fluttershy does not want the wrong mail delivered to her cottage!" she said angrily, pushing the stallion back as she talked.

"Oh! Did I mix 'em up again?" he asked, handing her the correct mail, "Sorry about that."  
>"You apologize, I penalize!" the pegasus shouted.<p>

The startled mailpony tried to run away from the angry mare, but only succeeded in lodging himself in the nearby mailbox. Fluttershy promptly slapped a stamp on the stallion's flank, and said stallion was borne away by a random mail carriage.

As Fluttershy walked back to her cottage, she was interrupted by an apparently lost tourist.

"Excuse me, do you know how to get to the Ponyville Tower?" he asked politely.

"Sure, you just..." Fluttershy started to reply, but stopped and gasped when the letter in her mouth fell into a puddle as she tried to speak.

"Aww, that's a shame…" the tourist commented, his calm demeanor turning to fear as the rage sparked in Fluttershy, causing her to fly into the air and glare down at him, her expression furious.  
>"You make me lose, I blow my fuse!" she growled.<p>

Grabbing the tourist's camera, which he immediately objected to, she spun him around several times before letting go, sending the poor stallion flying into a straw pile, and his camera into the bell atop the Ponyville Tower next to the pile.

"Fluttershy!" a familiar voice cried, "What ARE you doing? That's no way to behave!"

"Didn't you see what he did to New Fluttershy?" she asked, "And he thought New Fluttershy was a pushover!" At this last bit, her wings flared, startling her friends.

"No sweetie, he didn't," Rarity protested nervously, "We saw the whole thing. We think you've taken your assertiveness training a little too far."

"What!" Fluttershy exclaimed, "You just want New Fluttershy to be a pushover, like Old Fluttershy! But Old Fluttershy is GONE!"

"New Fluttershy?" Pinkie held her head in confusion, "Old Fluttershy?"

"What happened to Nice Fluttershy?" Rarity asked, "We want that Fluttershy back."

"NO! You want Wimp Fluttershy. You want pushover Fluttershy! You want 'do-anything-to-her-and-she-won't-complain' Fluttershy!"

"Nyaaa!" Pinkie squealed, holding her head with both front hooves due to her new headache, "Too many Fluttershy's to keep track of! Make it sto-o-op!"

"Things getting too complicated for your simple little brain, Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy asked, putting her hoof on Pinkie's forehead and flicking her to the ground.

Rarity caught Pinkie before she could hit the ground, then lowered her gently before berating Fluttershy, who was floating in the air smugly.

"Now, stop right there! Let's not let things descend into petty insults!"

"Why not?" Fluttershy asked, "I thought petty was what you're all about Rarity. With your petty concerns about FASHION!"

Rarity gasped and began to tear up. How could her "friend" be so cruel?

"Hey!" Pinkie interjected, "Leave her alone! Fashion is her passion!"

"Oh? And what are you passionate about?" Fluttershy mocked, "Birthday cake? PARTY HATS?"  
>Pinkie began to tear up as well, standing beside Rarity as Fluttershy began her tirade.<br>"I can't believe the two most frivolous ponies in Ponyville are trying to tell New Fluttershy how to live her life, when they are throwing their own lives away on pointless pursuits, that NOPONY else gives a flying FEATHER about!"

"I guess Nasty Fluttershy is here to stay!" Pinkie choked, reaching the end of her emotional endurance.

"I cannot believe what that MONSTER Iron Will has done to you!" Rarity added, before the two ponies ran away, crying their eyes out.

"Iron Will's not a monster! He's a MINOTAUR!"

Fluttershy slammed into the ground, seething in anger. She looked down at herself in a puddle, her rage-filled face strangely satisfying.

At this thought, a massive jolt erupted in Fluttershy's body. She planted her hooves firmly into the ground and gritted her teeth, the pleasure that came from the shock near orgasmic in proportions. Her efforts at grounding herself were in vain, as the pegasus fell to the ground, convulsing and grinning like a madpony.

"I'm the monster!" she laughed maniacally, "And I love it!"

The feelings only intensified at her acknowledgement, drowning out all other senses. The strange thing that had been in Fluttershy's mind suddenly opened itself up to her, and she realized what it was. The revelation made her laugh all the harder.

When she calmed down enough so that she could get up without falling prey to her laughing fit once again, Fluttershy walked to her house, chuckling to herself. She had become something horrible, and she loved it.

She couldn't wait to "show" Iron Will.

**(V) (;,,;) (V)**

**~Line Break~**

The next day, Rarity and Pinkie Pie approached Fluttershy's house, wanting to give their pegasus friend a chance to explain her actions and mend the seared bridges between them. They were pleasantly surprised that the house was as it had always been, and that Fluttershy's cruelty had not affected her place of residence.

"Fluttershy?" Rarity called, "Are you in there?"

"It's Pinkie Pie and Rarity!" Pinkie added.

"Go away!" Fluttershy yelled from inside her cottage, "Go away before Nasty Fluttershy strikes again!"

Behind the door, however, the mare struggled not to let her snickers loose. She had them in her hoof, she just knew it!

"Oh sweetie," Rarity assured, "We all said things that we regret."  
>"We did?" Pinkie asked before being shushed by Rarity's hoof being inserted into her mouth.<p>

"Pinkie's right!" Fluttershy said, trying her best to sound pitiful, "I'm the only one to blame! But don't worry! I'm never coming out of my house again! Everypony will be a lot safer with me and my mean mouth locked away!"

"Sweetie, Pinkie Pie doesn't blame you, nor do I! You just received some bad advice from that Iron Will character!"  
>"Yeah! He's the one that made you act super-duper nasty!"<p>

Rarity kicked Pinkie in the side.

"Err, what I mean is, there are other ways to assert yourself besides yelling at everypony!"

"Yes! You can stand up for yourself without being unpleasant about it!"

Fluttershy was unable to contain a giggle. She had them right where she wanted them!

"Uh, I'm not sure I can! I'm too far gone! Whenever I try to assert myself I become a monster!"  
>Then to herself: "And I'm working on making it a full-time status!"<p>

"Oh, sweetie, you're not a monster!" Rarity assured.

"No, but he is," Pinkie pointed to the approaching form of Iron Will.

As the two mares walked over to the Minotaur, he dismounted from his goat steed.

"Iron Will's my name, training ponies is my game!" he announced, giving a thumbs up to no one.

The two mares tried to see who he was giving a thumbs up to, but could not see anypony anywhere.

"What a darling catchphrase." Rarity commented.

"Your friend Fluttershy LOVED Iron Will's catchphrases!" Iron Will wrapped his arms in a friendly manner around Pinkie and Rarity's necks, "Word on the street is that she doesn't take no guff from nopony! So, Iron Will is here to collect Iron Will's fee!"

"Fluttershy's in no shape to deal with that creep!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Rarity dashed ahead, trying to keep up with Iron Will.

"Oh, I'm sure a big, brave, powerful and rich monster...I mean Minotaur, like you, doesn't need that money right away. You can afford to come back later!"

"Are you kidding?" Iron Will asked. "Fluttershy is overdue as it is! Iron Will collects NOW."  
>Picking Rarity up by horn, the Minotaur deposited the unicorn over the edge of the ledge. Pinkie looked over the ledge as Rarity spat out a mouthful of leaves from the bush.<br>"Do something!" she gasped.

Iron Will raised his hand to knock on the door of Fluttershy's house, Pinkie squeezed herself in between wood and animal.

"We're not even sure Fluttershy's home right now!" She said, shaking her head rapidly, "She might be off frolicking with some woodland creatures! Uh, why don't you give us some time to track her down for you?"

"Well, Iron Will does have some grocery shopping to do..." the minotaur pulled out a shopping basket. "Iron Will will come back this afternoon."

"What! But that's only half a day! We need one full day, at least."

"Iron Will will delay for half a day and no more."

"A full day!"

"Half day!" Iron Will said sternly.

"Full day!" Pinkie replied with an equal amount of sternness.

"Half day!" the minotaur shouted, striking a pose.

"Half day!" Pinkie matched his volume and pose perfectly.

"Full day!" he said, looking down at the mare.

"We need a half day and no more!" Pinkie yelled as loud as she could.

Iron Will picked up the party pony and shouted in her face, "Well you'll get a full day and no less!"  
>"Okey dokie," Pinkie said happily, somehow walking away on air, "See you tomorrow!"<br>Iron Will let go of her in confusion.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

Fluttershy heard the whole exchange and was getting irritated. She let out a soft 'choo', as if she was sneezing. A 'choo' which, apparently, Iron Will heard.

"Huh, sounds like the search won't be necessary," he said, "Iron Will collects NOW."

"But we had an agreement!" Pinkie shouted, putting herself between Iron Will and the door, "You gotta come back tomorrow!"

Iron Will was getting irritated himself, now.

"When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock!"

He flung Pinkie Pie off into the stream below. When she brought her head up and spat out the water in her mouth, she looked behind her to see one of Iron Will's goats absentmindedly chewing on her cotton candy-esque tail.

"Your payment is overdue, Fluttershy!" the minotaur declared before turning what initially looked like a door-shattering punch into a soft knocking.

The pegasus in question opened her front door, standing face-to-chest with Iron Will. Pinkie and Rarity looked on in horror as the two stared each other down for a moment.

"You were nothing but a doormat," Iron Will started, "But Iron Will turned you into a lean, mean, assertive machine!" He struck a variety of poses, repeating his last two for dramatic effect.

"Now pay Iron Will what you owe Iron Will!"

Fluttershy had a blank expression on the outside, but on the inside, she was laughing as she came up with an impromptu solution.  
>"Um, no."<p>

Pinkie fell over from shock. Rarity's mouth fell wide open. A goat bleated.

"What did you say?" Iron Will asked, furrowing his brow. Did she just say what he thought she just said?

"No."

"Oh, I'd hate to be you right now, because Iron Will is gonna lay down a world of hurt, unless Iron Will gets his money, PRONTO!"

Fluttershy walked away from him, talking as she went.

"As I recall, during your workshop, you promised one hundred percent satisfaction, or you pay nothing." She turned her head towards him, "And I'm not satisfied."

"What do you mean you're not satisfied?" Iron Will exclaimed. "Everypony has ALWAYS been satisfied!"

"Well I guess I'm the first, then. But since I'm not satisfied, I refuse to pay. It's as simple as that."

Rarity reached over and shut Pinkie's mouth before she lost her jaw.

Iron Will turned around and conversed quietly with his goats, sparing a glance at Fluttershy for just a moment. He then turned around scratched the back of his head, clearly embarrassed.

"Huh, are you sure you're not just a little bit satisfied? Because, maybe, we could cut a deal. I mean, we're both reasonable creatures, right?"

Fluttershy tried not to burst out laughing and tell him off in the cruelest way possible, but managed to restrain herself.

"I'm sorry, but no means no."

"No means no, huh? Nopony's ever said that to me before." Iron Will stepped up on the back of his goat. "Huh, I gotta remember that. That's a good catchphrase for my next workshop!"  
>Fluttershy's friends rushed over to her, hugging her and nearly knocking her over. For the sake of show, she put on a very Old-Fluttershy-like smile.<p>

"You were amazing Fluttershy!" Pinkie yelled. "You totally stood up to that monster!"

"In fact," Rarity added, "you didn't change at all! You were the same old Fluttershy we've always loved!"

"The one we missed!" Pinkie smiled even more widely.

"Don't worry," Fluttershy said. "Old Fluttershy's back for good. I'm sorry I took the whole assertiveness thing too far. Friends?"

The two ponies on either side of her teared up, embracing their friend and repeating: "Friends!"

The three mares laughed together, but apart at the same time. While Pinkie and Rarity laughed out of rediscovery of their friend, Fluttershy laughed at the idiocy of everypony around her. Now she had the trust of her old friends again, as well as the hundreds of bits she had stolen two nights ago! Perfect!

**(V) (;,,;) (V)**

**~Sanity Break~**

Fluttershy set the bowl of vegetables in front of Angel, who tapped his foot angrily. She glared at him, but he started jumping up and down in anger and defiance.

"That's _IT!_" she yelled, startling the animals around her, but not even fazing the angry rabbit in front of her.

"You're through, Angel!"

She reached for the strange presence in the back of her mind, wrapping her mental self around it and bending it to her will in a matter of seconds.

Angel tried to kick the bowl in front of him, but his foot was stopped by a black glow. The rest of his body was soon enveloped by the same glow, seizing each of his limbs and pining him to the floor. Struggling, he tried to free himself, but to no avail.

His head was forcefully turned to face his owner, who was smiling in a none-too-friendly manner. She placed a hoof on his chest, pressing down hard enough to make him feel uncomfortable.

"What's the matter, Angel?" she taunted, "Can't get up?"

The rabbit immediately became terrified. The mare above him took her hoof off his chest, walking around her home, every set of eyes glued to her.

"You know, you've been nothing but a pain in my side since day one. Every day I fed you and kept you safe, but you got too spoiled to appreciate that. You horrible, disgusting leech. I would've laid down my life for you not too long ago, and you should have given me love and affection instead of demands."

She cast a sidelong glance at him before resuming her pacing.

"I suppose I really should thank you. You were a spark, one that I needed to realize my full potential. Discord's magic never left me, you see. It was always inside me, just dormant. It was tormenting me for the longest time, until earlier this week when I finally embraced it. Actually, I'd say I did more than embrace."  
>She looked in the same mirror she had stood in front of that morning, smiling in a way Old Fluttershy could never pull off.<p>

"I made it mine."

"My own magic. Can you imagine it, Angel? I've got what every earth pony and pegasus ever wanted: magic! I'm sure I'll be hated for it, but what nopony knows won't hurt them."

She smiled again.

"Until I do."

Finished with her little talk, Fluttershy walked back over to Angel, who renewed his efforts to get away from this clearly insane mare. It was all for naught, however, as the magic bonds that trapped him held fast.

"For now, though, I'll set you as an example. A demonstration of what happens when you disobey Fluttershy."

All the animals watched in horror as Angel's chest grew a small lump, which slowly expanded. The rabbit was obviously in pain, as he squealed and struggled to get away. His struggles ceased when the lump deflated with a popping sound, returning his chest to normal. Blood slowly flowed out of his mouth, flash evaporating as it came in contact with the black glow that surrounded his body.

Fluttershy's face gained the cruelest expression it had ever borne. The pegasus felt a warm feeling on her chest. Looking down, she was surprised to see a large black five-pointed star appear on her chest, fading into existence like water poured over a dirty surface.

She chuckled. Then she giggled. Then she laughed, flaring her wings and letting her new dark magic fly, breaking dishes, burning wood, and killing animals by touch alone.

Then she pulled the magic back in, leaving a scene of destruction in its wake.

Heading upstairs to rest herself, she thought of her new self. She was truly a new Fluttershy, bigger, better, and badder. Of course, she had a facade to keep up, but when nopony was looking, the world was her playground.

Getting into bed, she remembered that the princesses were always watching. Ever-present, all powerful. She smiled.

She would have to _remedy_ that.


End file.
